School of Friendship
The School of Friendship is a private vocational school established by Twilight Sparkle in The Mask of Deception - Part I as a way to educate different ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond about the Magic of Friendship. It is called the Magical School of Friendship in some merchandise and Twilight School in some other media. Depiction in the Series Sons of the Overlord The school makes its debut in the season eight premiere "The Mask of Deception". It is located adjacent to the Castle of Friendship. After receiving provisional approval from Chancellor Neighsay and the Equestria Education Association to open the school, Twilight Sparkle appoints her friends as its faculty, and Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream are among the students who enroll. At the end of Part I, Neighsay shuts the school down, having been led to believe only ponies would be allowed to enroll, and not agreeing with the decision to allow other creatures to attend. With encouragement from her friends, Twilight reopens the school in Part II as an independent institution outside the EEA's purview. Beginning with The Jade Princess, the school is prominently featured in the series' theme song, replacing most of Ponyville. The school makes minor appearances in The Oni and the Dragon, where Rarity asks Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer if they could run the Rarity For You boutique in Manehattan. Later, Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr. approach Spike and Twilight in the latter's office to tell them about Fluttershy's personality changes. In Snake Jaguar, Rainbow Dash briefly tells the students about what the Wonderbolts told her about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster ride in Las Pegasus. In Dead Man's Squall, Twilight holds a play at the school to celebrate Princess Celestia's "ones-versary," and Celestia briefly takes acting lessons at the school. In Game of Masks, Fluttershy is voted by the students as the school's most popular teacher. Following a field trip, the students later vote for Rainbow Dash and Applejack to be the school's next Teacher of the Month. In Dread on Arrival, Spike accidentally takes over a tour for Pinkie Pie, showing a group around the school. In True Potential, the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to get themselves enrolled in the school, but are refused, due to already knowing all about friendship. They then tutor a struggling student, Cozy Glow, who intentionally fails a test to try and make it look like the Crusaders need to attend the school. This backfires, as Twilight believes the Crusaders intentionally set up Cozy to fail. Cozy confesses the truth to guidance counselor Starlight, and the Crusaders are given honorary diplomas, and an offer to become official friendship tutors for the school. The school is briefly seen at the beginning of Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria when a photographer (actually Queen Chrysalis in disguise) arrives to take pictures of Twilight and her friends. Hunted In Firstbourne, Starlight organizes a scavenger hunt for the students before Twilight's friends are called away on a friendship mission. Discord hires Iron Will, Cranky Doodle Donkey, and an inanimate dragonsneeze tree to serve as temporary substitute teachers and inconvenience Starlight, and Starlight hires Spitfire, Trixie, and Maud Pie to serve as substitutes. In Iron & Stone, the Hearth's Warming decorations are sabotaged by an unknown culprit, leading Starlight and Rainbow to find out which of the remaining students did the deed. In Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria, the School of Friendship briefly faces competition in the form of the Friendship University. In How to Build a Dragon, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are used as an example when Starlight teaches her students about the power of compromise. In The Gilded Path, the school is briefly seen when Trixie invites Starlight to join her on a tour of Saddle Arabia. In Two Lies, One Truth, Rockhoof briefly becomes a teacher at the school. While he quickly becomes a hit with the students, he accidentally causes a lot of damage while telling his stories. In What Lies Beneath, Starlight has her students prepare for a test on Equestrian friendship history. As they study, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream discover a cavern beneath the school, where they meet and are tested by a representation of the Tree of Harmony. The school briefly appears in The Weakest Link and Saving Faith. In School Raze, Twilight once again places Starlight in charge of the school while she and her friends investigate the disappearance of magic in Equestria. In their absence, Cozy Glow plots to seize control of the school by trapping Starlight within the same spell she uses to drain the magic from Equestria and undermining Chancellor Neighsay's attempt to make the school pony-exclusive. With the help of the Tree of Harmony, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, and Yona foil Cozy's plans. ''Best Gift Ever'' The school is briefly seen in the background during LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, having been closed for the holidays. March of the Oni The School appears in The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, still closed. Twilight reveals that she plans to make Starlight the new headmare after she becomes the new ruler of Equestria. In Uprooted, Twilight and Spike are preparing the school for the new semester when Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream arrive, having received a summons from the Tree of Harmony. The school is briefly seen at the beginning of both Lloyd's Seven and The Point of No Return. In She's All Yak!, the school hosts the Amity Ball, an updated version of Ponyville's Fetlock Fete. The school is briefly seen at the beginning of Sweet and Smoky, and mentioned in Going to Seed. The school is shown in the first part of Student Counsel, with many students going to Starlight Glimmer for guidance counselling before the school is closed for spring break. When Silverstream goes missing, Starlight and Terramar search around the school for her. In The Last Crusade, Scootaloo mentions her and her friends' work at the school to her parents. In 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, the school forms its own buckball team to compete in a match against a team from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. A cheer squad is also formed by Twilight, consisting of Ocellus, Smolder, Yona, Shimmy Shake and Lighthoof, and coached by an initially unenthusiastic Rainbow Dash. While the cheer squad performs a memorable routine, the school loses the match by one point. In Out of Career, Starlight is officially made the school's new headmare, and sets out to hire a vice-headmare to help her, putting applicants through a series of trials. The process is hindered by Trixie, who is convinced Starlight is going to give her the position either way. After Trixie endangers the studies by teleporting part of Froggy Bottom Bogg into a classroom, she realizes she is not the best candidate, but figures out who is: Sunburst, who gladly accepts the position. Starlight then assigns Trixie as the new guidance counselor. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Starlight and Trixie evacuate the school's students just before Queen Chrysalis arrives seeking revenge on Starlight. In The Fate of Lloyd, the school is seen in the future, now with many more non-pony students in attendance, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders as teachers. Rainbow Roadtrip Coming soon... Animated shorts In Triple Pony Dare Ya, the inside of the school is seen during Applejack and Rainbow Dash's dare contest, most notably the two's own classrooms. In Mystery Voice, Rarity's classroom is shown as she tries to teach the Young Six how to make traditional Hearth's Warming dolls. She keeps getting interrupted by someone speaking over the school's PA system in various voices, who later is revealed to be Applejack. Applejack then tells the students the story of the first Hearth's Warming, using different voices for each character. The school is the focus of Teacher of the Month, with flashbacks to the many times Fluttershy's teaching methods earned her the titular award. In Starlight the Hypnotist, Starlight's office is shown, and many areas of the school are seen in flashbacks. Faculty *Twilight Sparkle - Founder *Starlight Glimmer - Principal *Sunburst - Vice principal *Trixie - Guidance counselor *Applejack - Teacher: Honesty Class *Rainbow Dash - Teacher: Loyalty Class *Pinkie Pie - Teacher: Laughter Class *Fluttershy - Teacher: Kindness Class *Rarity - Teacher: Generosity Class *Spike - "essentially TS’s executive assistant" *Apple Bloom - Tutor, later teacher, shown as a teacher in the future in The Fate of Lloyd. *Sweetie Belle - Tutor, later teacher *Scootaloo - Tutor, later teacher *Aspheera - Magic Teacher; as of Awakenings Known Students *Gallus *Ocellus *Sandbar *Silverstream *Smolder *Yona *Pizzelle *Cozy Glow (formerly) *Rainbow Harmony *Berry Bliss *Strawberry Scoop *Vellum Codex *Slate Sentiments *End Zone *S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2 *November Rain *Citrine Spark *Stage Tales *Patty Peppermint *Soaring Virtue *Sugar Maple *Huckleberry *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Filly #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Colt #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Colt #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #1 *Waltzer *S06E04 Unnamed Earth Filly #3 *S06E04 Unnamed Earth Colt #2 *S09E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #2 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Colt #1 *Teeny Steps *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *Winnie Waltz *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #2 *S06E04 Unnamed Earth Colt #3 *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #3 *S09E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #4 *S05E15 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 *Love Melody *Juno *Burning Heart *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 *S09E01 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1 *S09E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3 *S09E07 Unnamed Earth Mare #1 *Fine Catch *S09E07 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 *S09E07 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1 Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *119. "Snake Jaguar" *120. "Surf and/or Turf" (mentioned) *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *123. "Game of Masks" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Specials *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *142. "Uprooted" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" *144. "The Point of No Return" *146. "She's All Yak!" *148. "Sweet and Smoky" *149. "Going to Seed" (mentioned) *150. "Student Counsel" *151. "The Last Crusade" *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" *159. "Out of Career" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" (mentioned) *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *''Coming soon...